


Sincerely

by teardropsday



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday
Summary: Dylas writes a letter to Frey about how he feels about her.
Relationships: Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sincerely

_Dear Frey,_

_I do hope that this letter never finds itself to you. I'll probably burn it afterwards, just to be safe. As you have probably seen, I have a difficult time expressing myself outwardly. Words become a clusterfuck, and sometimes I wonder if my mind is in another language unknown to me, as well as everyone else.  
I say that I hope this letter doesn't get to you, because this is me telling you that I hate you.   
I hate you for being so damn nice to me. You buttered me up, and made me want to open up to you. And I did. I shared myself with you. I was at my most vulnerable, and I trusted you. I trusted you with everything I had.   
You may be a beautiful princess that has saved countless lives in danger. You saved Ventuswill, Selphia, and essentially the entire kingdom of Norad from destruction.   
Who knew though, that a person like you could be so destructive in turn?   
I figured out damn quick.   
So, Princess Frey, I hate you.   
You have everyone wrapped around your finger, even Doug.  
I hope you treat him right. He's done nothing to deserve the manipulative side of you.   
Especially the way that you manipulated me into thinking that you actually cared for me; that you actually loved me. There are things you have said to me that I will never forget, but now they bring a bitter taste to my mouth.   
Next time you think about leading someone down a trail full of wonderful sights, only to push them off a cliff, remember what happens when they reach the bottom.   
No, I'm not going to die. But a piece of me inside has fallen off, lost somewhere I don't even know. You probably still have it, and a part of me hopes someday I can take it back. For now, you keep it. Along with all the embarrassment and pain you've brought me.   
So, in case you are ever wondering how I feel about you, remember these three words:   
I hate you._

_Sincerely, Dylas_

The paper crumpled in Dylas' hands and dark ink stained his skin. He felt hot tears stinging his cheeks as he tore the note to shreds, letting the pieces drift onto his desk and the rug. He held his face in his hands, shoulders quivering with every angry sob. With every passing second, he felt the walls that he once had up around his heart building themselves up. He felt himself grow cold inside, and trembled in the terrifyingly empty feeling it gave him. He stood up and walked over to his bed, collapsing on it heavily. He stared at the ceiling and choked back further cries, but it was to no avail. 

Minutes passed, then hours. 

Dylas eventually, after the crying had ceased, felt void of emotion, and every fiber of his being became numb as sleep overcame him. 

A part of him wished it could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so normally I don't write things like this, but I was feeling very down and needed to destress. In Rune Factory 4, the character I sympathize most with is Dylas, so that's why I chose to write him as the one hurting. That, and something about Frey seems lowkey selfish in my opinion, but maybe that's just me. Anyway, maybe you liked it? Maybe you didn't. Time to go write some fluff and maybe cheer myself up. <3


End file.
